The invention relates to novel 1-alkyl ergolinylthiourea derivatives and to their preparation and their use as medicinal agents.
1-Methyl-ergolinylurea derivatives are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,846. The 1-alkyl-ergolinylthiourea derivatives of this invention have an especially pronounced central .alpha..sub.2 -receptor blocking activity, in comparison with the ergoline urea derivatives.